


New Year's Day

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Hurt & Comfort, L'amour avant tout, M/M, Triste mais pas trop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: Son cœur bat douloureusement, encré dans des souvenirs qui le hantent. En ce soir de nouvel an, Martin y pense, encore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa nouvel OS ! Alors par où commencer ? Bon déjà cela fait deux semaines que je suis dessus et enfin j'ai trouvé la force de le poster. Donc c'est un OS écri avec pour base la chanson "New Year Day" du groupe U2. En fait je me suis surtout basée sur l'interprétation que j'avais donné à cette chanson étant gamine (et sourde apparemment) quand mes parents m'avaient expliquée son sens. J'ai vérifié aujourd'hui, ce n'est absolument pas ça. Bon pour pas spoiler je le dis pas maintenant, jle dis à la fin, au cas où. BREF. Cet OS, je crois que c'est l'un des écrits les plus personnels que j'ai pu produire depuis que j'ai débuté à poster sur internet. Aussi je tiens à signaler que ça va parler de choses pas forcément jolies, donc assez réalistes pour le coup, mais vraiment, je voulais faire quelque chose là dessus.  
> Donc voilà, je vous retrouve aux notes de fin.
> 
> EDIT: JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE. On va dire que la première version postée contenait un nombre pas possible de fautes, et je suis sûre qu'il en reste dans celle là aussi. Merci à Kriss de l'avoir remarqué parce que sinon je ne revenais pas sur mon texte. Bon j'en ai enlevé pas mal, j'ai corrigé et changé deux trois mots histoire de sauver les meubles, le pire ayant déjà été fait. Désolée donc pour mes premiers lecteurs, vous avez été chous malgré le foutoir syntaxique que j'ai posté ici.
> 
> Ah oui: Tout est de la pure fiction, du moins chez nos chers Q characters. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

New Year’s day

«  _Je serai encore avec toi, en ce jour de nouvel an_  »

La petite fête organisée par Vincent dans un appartement parisien venait à peine de débuter. Une bonne partie de l’équipe de Quotidien avait été invitée, que ce soit dans la présentation de l’émission, dans la production, la réalisation… Bref une petite trentaine de personnes se partageait un espace qui leur était entièrement consacré le temps d’une nuit. Bien sûr à condition de ne rien casser, mais ça c’était une autre histoire.

L’année 2016 amorçait ses dernières heures en douceur. Les rues étaient pleines de mondes, de musiques et de bonne humeur, pourtant on sentait comme une tension. Un rien du tout, comme un petit vent qui soufflait, invisible mais qu’on entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. 

Près de la fenêtre, Martin regardait pensivement la foule dehors, sur les pavés de la capitale française. Des enfants, des ados, des adultes comme lui, des plus vieux. De tous les coins, de toutes les origines. Tous venaient fêter la nouvelle année afin de clôturer ces derniers mois chargés d’amertumes.

Son regard se dirigea vers un petit groupe qui se tenait tranquillement, avisant la population, l’air hagard. Habillé comme ils l’étaient, on ne pouvait que les remarquer.

L’armée était dans les rues ce soir-là, comme dans les gares, les musées, près des églises, mosquées et synagogues durant la semaine et les week-ends. Les militaires tenaient avec fermeté leurs armes de service, que Martin s’imagina sans mal chargées à balles réelles.

Il n’aimait pas les armes, encore moins celles-ci. Pourtant il les connaissait pour les avoir côtoyées dans ses reportages. La décharge sur la tempe,  contre sa poitrine ou dans son dos. Les cris mêlés aux rafales stridentes. La vie qui s’éprenait par un trou dans le thorax, là où il ne fallait pas, encore moins quand il s’agissait d’une balle perdue.

Ses souvenirs ne le quittaient jamais. Même après la fin du Petit Journal, après avoir passé ces derniers mois aux Etats Unis, loin de tout ça. Il revoyait les visages apeurés et les enfants désespérément seuls entre les ruines de ce qui autrefois avait été leur maison.

Martin but un peu de sa boisson. Le gout âcre de la vodka mélangée au sucre du jus d’orange lui réchauffa la gorge alors qu’il tentait de chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Il tenta de porter son attention sur ses collègues et amis. Ils semblaient tous heureux et épanouis. Hugo riait à en pleurer alors que Vincent lui murmurait des choses à l’oreille, Yann discutait avec Laurent et sa femme, Valentine était avec Azzedine et Camille… Tous se retrouvaient dans une bonne humeur générale.

Lui était perdu, encore une fois. Evidement il était heureux d’être avec ses amis. Ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Ils étaient comme une seconde famille, un foyer à aimer et à chérir comme il le faisait avec celui de ses parents.

Il sourit face à Panayotis qui venait d’interrompre toutes les occupations pour raconter encore une blague qui ne passerait pas mais qui, au final, ferait rire tout le monde. Car Panayotis était Panayotis, comme il en était ainsi à travers sa jeunesse qui reflétait bien plus qu’il ne laissait croire.

Les heures passaient. On venait le voir pour lui poser des questions sur ses projets, son avenir ou simplement discuter comme n’importe qui le ferait. Martin répondait toujours la même chose.

-Je ne sais pas, j’attends de voir.

De voir quoi ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Yann l’envoyait aux Etats Unis, lui intimait de rester là-bas en même temps qui le suppliait de revenir. Après tout les Etats- Unis valaient mieux que tout le reste. Il n’était plus le reporter du Petit Journal qui allait partout, peu importe la misère ou le danger. Peu importe sa vie si tant celle des autres comptait autant que la sienne.

Maintenant Martin vivait en stase, comme une réponse à sa vie d’avant.

La peur, elle, n’était pas partie.

Chaque jour comme chaque nuit, il se demandait combien de temps il restait avant que quelqu’un ne se fasse sauter en France alors que bien des kilomètres plus loin, une école était en train de bruler sous le soleil de midi. Combien de temps avant que tout ne bascule, avant que la haine ne prenne le dessus sur tout le reste. Si l’année prochaine encore, ils seraient encore réunis pour en discuter.

Hugo lui en avait parlé, un peu. De ses craintes,  de ses prévisions quant à l’avenir.

Martin savait combien son ami avait été marqué par les attentats du 13 novembre, comme ceux de Nice ou même du 7 janvier. Il demeurait cette ombre planante sur son visage qu’il essayait à tout prix de cacher à travers les sourires et les reportages. Hugo avait mal, en permanence, mais le savait-il lui-même ? Martin se le demandait trop souvent.

Tous deux avaient essayé de relativiser, de se poser avec objectivité et de comprendre les maux qui rongeaient le monde depuis des années. Une brève utopie intellectuelle, un brin pathétique qui fit regretter Martin d’avoir lu deux fois _1984_ , en français et en anglais.

Vincent appela tout le monde. Les pizzas étaient arrivées, la nouvelle tournée d’alcool aussi. Hugo ne lâchait pas le comédien du regard.

Suivant l’échange, Martin ne dit rien. Il en savait suffisamment, pas besoin de voir plus. Son ami ne lui avait jamais vraiment rien caché. Même durant leurs études, Hugo n’avait pas été une énigme qu’il fallait déchiffrer.

Aujourd’hui, Hugo avait décidé de porter son attention sur un autre que lui.

Martin aurait pu en décider autrement. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait. A quoi bon ? Il ne se voyait pas partir sur un champ de mines alors qu’il promettait à un autre de revenir.

C’était triste mais réel. Que pouvait-il se permettre d’espérer sinon que les lendemains soient toujours aussi chantants. Il avait tant vu, tant vécu mais pas assez pour comprendre la souffrance du monde. Il aurait été hypocrite de se plaindre de tout cela sachant qu’il en fut témoin le temps d’un voyage et non le temps d’une vie.

-Martin ça va ? Tu es vraiment silencieux ce soir.

Valentine.

Martin la dévisagea un instant avant de lui offrir un faible sourire.

-Ça va, juste un peu fatigué.

Valentine le scruta d’un air songeur, comme si elle tentait de comprendre quelque chose. Tous les deux, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Pourtant une relation de profond respect et de confiance mutuelle s’était installée tout naturellement entre eux.

Discrète et pourtant si volontaire et sérieuse. Plus terre à terre qu’Hugo, plus posée. Elle semblait comprendre des choses par elle-même, optimiste.

Ce que lui n’était pas.

Lors des élections américaines, quand Trump devint le nouveau président des Etats-Unis, Hugo, Valentine et lui s’étaient retrouvés ensembles pour les besoins de l’émission. La claque avait été énorme, terrassant ses espoirs et attentes.

Hugo ne s’était pas privé en mots pendant un temps avant de s’enfermer dans un mutisme glaçant. Tout au plus il fulminait en silence, sachant que ses propres traits deviendraient des travers dans ce pays.

Martin avait baissé les yeux, vaincu et conscient de leur faiblesse à tous les trois. Il s’était rappelé du pari qu’il avait effectué avec Yann. Une bien maigre consolation face à tout ce grabuge. D’ailleurs il avait pensé à l’appeler, juste pour entendre sa voix et se dire qu’il pouvait encore attendre quelque chose.

Posé dans leur hôtel, Valentine l’avait rejoint dehors pendant qu’il fumait seul sa cigarette. Ils avaient discuté, de tout cela et des problèmes que ça engendrait. Martin avait suggéré de prolonger son séjour. Qu’une fois pour toute, il garde un pied à terre là-bas.

Valentine l’avait écouté en silence. Il lui avait révélée une partie de ses peurs et de ses désirs. Devait-il rester sur Quotidien, s’essayer à autre chose ? Pourquoi ne pas partir une bonne fois pour toute dans ces pays qui méritaient toutes les écoutes du monde.

Si sa vie devait avoir un sens, il n’était pas ici.

-Et Yann ? avait alors murmuré d’une voix douce la jeune femme.

Oui Yann. Lui aussi, il était important à sa façon. Martin tenait beaucoup à lui. Trop pour que ce soit vivable. Valentine devait le savoir, elle qui voyait tout sans rien dire.

-C’est compliqué.

Toujours la même rengaine. La même expression quand on ne savait pas quoi dire et que simplement voir la vérité s’avérait un supplice.

-Tu dois être honnête avec toi-même, Martin, autrement tu n’y arriveras pas. Certains liens ne faiblissent pas mais le temps n’épargne personne.

Elle lui avait caressé l’épaule en signe de réconfort puis tous deux étaient rentrés.

Quelques mois étaient passés et rien n’avait changé.

-Tu devrais aller voir Yann, lui proposa Valentine en lui indiquant le présentateur qui discutait joyeusement avec une partie de l’équipe. Il s’inquiète pour toi tu sais, et pas seulement au  niveau de l’émission.

Martin hocha la tête en la remercient en silence. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se détourner et partir en direction d’un autre petit groupe.

Martin resta planté au milieu du salon, son verre à la main. Il regarda l’heure. Vingt-deux heures trente. Panayotis  ne devrait pas tarder à envoyer la musique.

Ce fut le cas après à peine quelques minutes et bientôt l’appartement devint une véritable boite de nuit. Lumières éteintes, néons de toutes les couleurs et musique à fond. Combiné à l’alcool, tout ce petit mélange vint vite fait de tous leur  faire tourner tête.

A travers la foule, Martin s’était retrouvé entouré d’Eric et Quentin qui clamèrent haut et fort à quel point Martin était le petit prodige de Quotidien, le chouchou, la crème de la crème et le chocotube de la télévision française. Des acclamations et des cris d’approbations suivirent.

Martin se sentit rougir d’un coup face à tant d’attentions.

-Tu vas faire chavirer des cœurs comme ça Martin !

Hugo s’était glissé non loin d’eux, les yeux rieurs  et un petit sourire aux  lèvres. Il avait un peu bu –et un peu fumé aussi- au vu de la couleur sombre de ses iris et de son air un peu trop décontracté. Son visage rayonnait, ce qui s’était fait rare ces derniers temps.

-Parle pour toi Hugo, lui lança Martin, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres. C’était pas toi qui m’avais dit que les filles se déshabilleraient par ta simple présence ?

-Absolument pas, voyons !

Tous deux rires face à leur connerie. La complicité qu’il entretenait toujours avec Hugo ne semblait pas faiblir. Il se sentit soulager, ses idées sombres s’estompant peu à peu.

-Les filles hein ? Tu me le présenteras ?

Vincent venait de se caler derrière Hugo qui sursauta au contact. Son visage prit une petite teinte rosée puis il passa un bras autour de la taille du comédien.

-Des erreurs de jeunesse, murmura Hugo tout sourire avant de poser son front contre la tempe de Vincent.

Celui-ci regarda Martin d’un air faussement exaspéré.

-L’alcool désinhibe fort chez lui dis-moi.

Martin éclata de rire en voyant Hugo se coller encore plus à Vincent, l’enserrant de ses deux bras.

-Hugo, je ne suis pas un arbre et toi encore moins un paresseux, murmura Vincent à son ami.

-Si avec tes cheveux ! s’exclama Hugo en lui embrassant la joue avec affection.

-Oh misère …

Martin eut un petit sourire. Voir son meilleur ami ainsi avait quelque chose de…nostalgique. Il ne saurait bien l’expliquer. C’était comme remonter quelques années en arrière,  avant qu’ils ne finissent leurs études, avant tout cela.

Martin se rappela qu’un jour, eux aussi, ils avaient été jeunes.

Ces gestes, ces regards. Il savait à qui Hugo les adressai. Ils étaient précieux et intimes : l’expression même de ses sentiments les plus profonds. Martin espérait seulement que Vincent répondrai à ses demandes silencieuses de la plus belle manière qu’il soit.

 Hugo n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui brise le cœur une seconde fois.

Se faisant, Martin  préféra laisser ses deux amis seuls. Ils avaient surement des choses à se dire –et à faire- qui ne méritaient pas sa présence. 

Il alla se chercher un verre de _mojito_ , préparé par une partie de l’équipe et qui selon les dires des invités, était « excellent ». Avec précaution, il servit la boisson dans son verre, effectua ses propres ajustements – la feuille de menthe très _très_ importante- avant de gouter au mélange.

-Il est bon n’est-ce pas ?

Martin se retourna pour faire face à un Yann souriant, lui-même un verre à la main.

-Très.

Martin lui sourit à son tour, un peu gêné. Yann se rapprocha de lui en soupirant, les sourcils relevés.

-Je ne t’ai pas vu un seul moment depuis le début de cette soirée Martin. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Son ton était joueur, sans ambiguïté et presque enfantin. Martin pouffa face à la moue exagérée de Yann.           

-Non, non, tu sais que je ne veux pas te causer de tort, lui lança-t-il d’une voix faussement attristée.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et comme d’habitude, une chaleur diffuse et agréable traversa son corps entier. Yann avait ce genre d’expression qu’on ne pouvait vraiment déchiffrer, sinon qu’elle transmettait de la sérénité et de la confiance. Ce que Martin avait toujours besoin, et rien au monde il n’aurait voulu quelqu’un d’autre pour lui faire ces effets-là.

-On trinque ? proposa Yann.

Martin haussa un sourcil.

-Un peu vieux jeu non ?

-Oh je t’en prie.

Ils rirent tous les deux mais Martin tendit tout de même son verre qui rentra en contact avec celui de Yann dans un petit éclat.

\- Je dédie ce verre à toi mon cher Martin, murmura joyeusement Yann.

-A moi ? demanda Martin, incrédule.

-On ne souhaite pas la nouvelle année avant qu’elle ne commence, tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui… Merci.

Martin rougit alors qu’ils buvaient  leurs _Mojito_ d’une seule traite. Après avoir fini son verre, Yann déposa le sien ainsi que celui de Martin sur la table et il lui prit la main. Martin se laissa faire et Yann les emmena quelque part dans la petite foule de danseurs.

Panayotis venait de changer de playlist et  des musiques douces,  un peu jazzies envahirent bientôt l’espace. Quelques couples se rapprochèrent spontanément tandis que d’autres dansaient plus lentement au rythme lancinement des cordes des guitares.

Yann invita silencieusement Martin à se rapprocher en guidant sa main autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme se réfugia presque aussitôt dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son épaule. Tous deux restèrent enlacés ainsi, se mouvant l’un contre l’autre aux accords de la musique.

Leurs mains caressaient doucement le dos de l’autre, comme une sorte d’excuse ou de réconfort. Les doigts de Martin vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure argentée de Yann, la touchant avec lenteur et légèreté.

Martin n’avait rien à dire dessus et Yann non plus apparemment. Ils étaient deux, ensembles face à une situation qui les dépassait mais dont il ne fallait piper mot. Seuls les gestes et les sensations comptaient dans cet espace qu’était le leur.

Martin connaissait la vérité depuis un long moment déjà, même s’il l’avait souvent mise de côté. Il y avait la peur du rejet, du temps qui passait, du sang et des larmes. Autant de causes qui faisaient taire son cœur et sa voix alors que son désire était à portée de chagrin.

-Tu me manques, murmura Yann à son oreille

-Toi aussi.

Martin enfouit sa tête dans son cou avant de respirer sa douce odeur parfumée. Ils restaient ainsi et Yann ne disait rien. Il aurait dû lui poser des questions et exiger des explications. Mais il y avait cette pudeur dont Yann faisait preuve, qui l’obligeait à rester en retrait et laissait Martin face à des choix qu’il ne souhaitait pas faire.

-Yann ? demanda alors Martin à voix basse.

-Oui ?

-Je dois… Il faut qu’on parle tous les deux.

Martin sentit Yann hocher la tête contre lui en silence. Toutefois il ne fit rien pour se détacher de lui. Même, ses bras s’étaient resserrés autour de lui.

-Encore quelques minutes, répondit-il finalement.

-D’accord.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés l’un contre l’autre, comme deux amours en transit. Autour d’eux des couples éphémères se formaient puis se déliaient, changeant de partenaire à chaque nouvelle chanson. D’autres, comme eux, profitaient de l’ambiance et de la présence de l’autre.

Sauf que pour tous les deux, aucune relation de ce type ne les liait.

Martin rougit un peu en y pensant alors que Yann venait de déposer un doux baiser contre sa joue quand ils se détachèrent finalement de leur étreinte.

-Allons sur le toit, proposa Yann.  Martin acquiesça en silence.

Ils traversèrent l’appartement, main dans la main, sous les regards étonnés de quelques-uns de leurs amis.

En sortant sur le palier Martin aperçut Hugo et Vincent qui s’embrassaient avec amour près d’une fenêtre. Vincent avait les mains de chaque côté du visage d’Hugo, lui caressant ses joues et ses cheveux. Ils semblaient enfermés dans leur monde, imperturbables.

Ils ne les remarquèrent pas quand Yann et lui passèrent à côté d’eux. Martin remarqua le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Yann qui s’abstint de faire tout commentaire. Après s’être couverts, tous les deux sortirent sur le toit de l’immeuble. Il avait plu et le sol était humide. La fraicheur ambiante saisit un peu Martin qui s’emmitoufla dans sa veste.

Il était environ vingt-trois heures trente, et Paris était en effervescence. La tour Effel brillait de ses lumières dorés et tous autour on entendait des rires, de la musique et des pétards à chaque coin de rue.

Martin admira la vue quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Yann. Le vent soufflait contre leur deux corps et Yann semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Valentine m’a dit que tu t’inquiétais pour moi, commença Martin.

Yann soupira puis son visage devint sérieux.

-C’est vrai. Et je ne suis pas le seul, expliqua Yann.

-Comment ça ?

-On discute pas mal dans l’équipe après chaque émission tu sais ?

-Qui dans l’équipe ?

-A peu près tout le monde.

Martin détourna les yeux.

-Hugo n’est jamais venu me parler de ça, indiqua Martin, une pointe de frustration dans la voix.

-Peut-être parce qu’il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre  ou alors qu’il attendait simplement un signe de ta part.

La phrase sonnait comme un grincement affreux dans les oreilles de Martin.

-Il n’avait pas besoin de ça, pas en ce moment.

-C’est ton meilleur ami.

-Raison de plus.

Martin croisa ses bras. Il n’osait pas affronter le regard de Yann qui le savait lourd de sous-entendus.

L’ambiance avait relativement changé. Au début tranquille et chaleureuse, elle était devenue électrique, comme si quelqu’un avait percé une bonbonne de gaz.

Martin savait que cette discussion était cruciale. Elle devait avoir lieu, peu importe le moment, peu importe où. Même un soir de nouvel an.

-Martin, reprit calmement Yann. S’il te plait explique-moi. Ça fait un an que ça dure. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même, tu ne dis plus rien.

Yann soupira longuement, les yeux dans le vague alors qu’il avait baissé la tête.

-Tu ne _me_ dis plus rien.

Le cœur de Martin se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La tristesse qui émanait de la voix de Yann le rendait plus fragile encore et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps.

Martin prit une grande inspiration.

-Après la nuit américaine, j’ai parlé à Valentine. J’étais fatigué, exténué. On était tous crevés. Je…je voulais t’appeler. Vraiment, j’en avais besoin et j’étais perdu. Ça m’a beaucoup affecté et elle était là et tu sais comme c’est une bonne oreille.

Martin jeta un regard chargé d’appréhension à Yann. Ce dernier le fixait, imperturbable  et silencieux.

-Je pensais que ça m’aiderai et que mes problèmes partiraient. Mais le truc c’est que… Ils ne datent pas que de l’élection de Trump. J’en ai pris conscience que trop tard…

-Rien n’est jamais trop tard,  le rassura Yann d’une voix douce, contrastant avec son ton précédent.

Martin regarda pensivement l’horizon parisienne qui s’étendait même au-delà, vers la banlieue. Tout ce petit monde-là tournait encore malgré le poison de la peur qui se distillait dans l’air. Sincèrement, il aurait aimé avoir cette force de continuer, d’outre passer ce sentiment d’urgence qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Yann se rapprocha de lui, le regard profond avec une pointe de sagesse que Martin ne lui  connaissait pas. Il était prêt à l’écouter, peu importe ses dires.

-J’ai peur de vous perdre, avoua finalement Martin. J’ai peur de ne plus vous revoir quand je pars trop loin. Que l’un de vous se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, qu’il soit blessé ou pire… Qui te dit que nous serons toujours ensembles au nouvel an l’année prochaine ?

La pression sur ses doigts se resserra.

-Tu sais quand je suis là-bas, en reportage, la peur n’a plus de sens car la détresse des gens est supérieure à tout le reste. Tu te rends comptes à quel point ta vie et celle des autres est précieuse et qu’un rien peut tout effacer.

Sa voix se brisa et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elles étaient différentes des autres, lourdes de sentiments, de frustration, de détresse et d’abandon. Celles qui l’accompagnaient le soir quand il rentrait d’un reportage, la boue et le sang sur les baskets.

-J’ai vu les charniers qui empestaient la mort Yann. L’odeur, les corps et ces familles détruites… On pouvait pas monter tout ça en reportage, c’était trop… J’ai demandé à Clément de pas en parler. Je sais que c’est dégueulasse et que c’est contre les principes du journalisme mais à quoi ça aurait servi au final ? Et je…oh mon Dieu j’en peux plus de voir leurs visages…j’en peux plus…

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, comme une révélation qui venait de balayer ses dernières résistances. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues, ne cachant rien de son chagrin. Il se recroquevilla doucement, à genou comme un enfant apeuré et aculé face à la misère du monde.

Yann l’accompagna dans son geste et sans un mot posa la tête de Martin contre son épaule, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Comment peut-on faire ça à d’autres êtres humains… C’est insensé, impossible…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne dit rien. Martin pleurait contre l’épaule de Yann qui l’enlaçait.

Il n’y avait rien autour d’eux. Rien que les pleurs, l’eau sur le tissu et les mains tremblantes. Même la ville ne ressemblait plus qu’à un écho lointain.

-Ne t’empêche pas de vivre.

La voix de Yann, pourtant calme et posée avait claqué dans l’air pluvieux, suspendant tout l’espace d’une infime seconde.

-Pour ta famille, tes amis, pour toi.

Les sanglots de Martin redoublèrent en même temps qu’une pluie fine vint s’écraser sur leurs deux corps agenouillés.

-Je ne peux pas prétendre à comprendre et encore moins à rationaliser. Je ne connais pas ton vécu, ni même l’histoire de tous ces gens. Il y a des horreurs qu’on ne peut décrire et je reste persuadé qu’on ne ressort pas indemne après d’en avoir commis.

Yann resserra son étreinte.

-Mais s’il y a une chose que tu dois retenir, c’est que même là-bas subsistent des sentiments profonds. Là.

Sa main vint délicatement toucher la poitrine de Martin, à l’endroit où son cœur battait. Inlassablement. Il pleurait, avait mal, souffrait, mais au moins il battait.

-La compassion, la solidarité, la gentillesse, la générosité, l’humilité. L’humanité.

Yann le fit se reculer un peu avant de joindre leurs deux fronts.

-Et l’amour.

Une chaleur profonde et réconfortante se diffusa dans le corps de Martin jusqu’à son cœur. Elle était simple, aimante et pure de toute détresse. Il la reconnaissait entre mille.

L’espoir _._

\- On n’est pas profondément humain sans un peu d’amour, murmura Martin en rouvrant les yeux.

-Et ces gens, tu les as aidés à ta manière.  

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Yann. Ils se regardèrent longuement, essayant de déchiffrer une dernière fois l’énigme que représentait le cœur de l’autre.

Juste une dernière fois, avant que tout ne s’effondre.

Yann passa sa main sur la joue de Martin, effleurant ses cheveux et ses pommettes du bout des doigts. La sensation était douce et amère dans le sillage de ses pensées.

Les cris résonnaient encore dans sa tête, au loin. Ils ne disparaitraient jamais, trop encrés dans son propre monde.

Mais il y avait aussi des rires, des sourires. Des mains tendues – celle d’une mère à son enfant, celle d’un habitant désœuvré l’invitant à venir boire un thé, celle d’une petite fille l’aidant à se relever et celle qui voulait simplement dire je t’aime -.

Martin les voyait maintenant, les lumières des étoiles. A travers les autres, à travers lui et à travers ce baiser que Yann venait de lui donner. Sur le bord des lèvres.

Il n’y avait rien de passionnel là-dedans –ils auraient bien le temps plus tard-, simplement l’espoir et la tendresse qui les liaient tous les deux.

L’expression de la vie, de l’universalité des êtres à chaque mouvement de lèvre. Un amour qui en signifiait cent.

Martin enlaça Yann comme jamais il ne l’avait fait auparavant et les quelques dernières larmes qui descendaient le long de ses joues rouges se perdaient dans le tissu de sa veste.

-Je ne les oublie pas. Jamais, murmura Martin contre son cou. Je ne les oublierai pour rien au monde.

Ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l’émotion. Ses mots pesaient sur ses lèvres, mais il devait les dire, les sceller dans son esprit une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je ne vous oublierai jamais.

L’atmosphère s’était ravie autour d’eux, la mélancolie aussi, mais dans cette certaine forme qu’on ne pouvait pas vraiment détester et qui faisait décrocher un petit sourire.

Une dernière étreinte encore, sous le froid hivernal parisien. L’effervescence de la nuit festive ne les touchait plus vraiment, mais ils s’en fichaient pas mal.

Les plaies commençaient seulement à se refermer.

Après quoi, ils redescendirent, collés l’un à l’autre en se murmurant des paroles intimes, bien à eux et qu’aucun ne pouvait entendre.

Il était minuit moins cinq quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon qui n’avait pas perdu de son ambiance chaleureuse. Un jeu de la bouteille s’était improvisé dans un coin, regroupant les plus résistants d’entre eux. D’autres continuaient à danser, à bavarder mais tous semblaient se confondre dans cette harmonie désordonnée.

Yann et Martin vinrent se resservir, prêts à profiter pleinement du reste de la soirée qui promettait beaucoup. Ils furent rejoints par Panayotis et Etienne et bientôt toute la petite équipe de Quotidien fut réunie, attendant avec impatience les premiers coups de la nouvelle année.

-Bon tout le monde ! appela Vincent. En bon citoyens français de souches que nous sommes, je pense que nous devrions fêter ce début d’année en compagnie de notre héros national, Patrick Sébastien ! Donc Azzedine et Nora vous pouvez partir.

Des rires et des acclamations fusèrent de part et d’autre de l’appartement.                 

-Pourquoi tu ne t’inclus pas dedans alors ? lui lança Nora d’un ton à la fois amusé et tranchant.

-Il faut bien vivre dans l’air du temps comme on dit hein ?

Vincent lança un sourire entendu à l’assemblée qui rit encore une fois.

Une bouffée de bonheur envahit Martin qui offrit un sourire éclatant à ses amies, le premier véritable de la soirée.

La musique augmenta d’un cran en même temps que la télévision avait été allumée.

-Plus qu’une minute les gens, s’écria Panayotis.

Yann passa son bras autour de sa taille. Son visage était rieur et beau à sa façon. C’était Yann, comme il le connaissait bien. Le Yann qui l’avait écouté et conseillé ses dernières années. Même encore ce soir, il était resté fidèle à lui-même.

-TRENTE-CINQ SECONDES !

-Tu vas pas tous nous les faire ?

-OH Y A PATRICK !

Yann et Martin s’envoyèrent des regards complices alors qu’ils se rapprochaient un peu plus l’un de l’autre.

-OK LES GARS QUINZE SECONDES !

-Hugo, il est passé où Vincent ?

-J’suis là !

Ils étaient si proches. Martin sentait le souffle de Yann se mélanger au sien alors que leurs visages se touchaient presque.

-Dix!

-Yann ?

-Neuf!

-Oui ?

-Huit !

-A toi l’honneur, murmura Martin, la voix rauque.

-Sept !

-Et pourquoi ?, lui répondit Yann le timbre tout aussi profond.

-Six !

-Parce que tout à l’heure ça comptait pas.

-Cinq !

-Ah oui ?

-Quatre !

-J’attends que ça.

-Trois !

-Moi aussi.

-Deux.

-Alors viens.

Martin se pencha un peu plus.

-UN !

- _Embrasse-moi_

-ZERO !

Juste un coup en avant et les voilà lèvres embrassées.

-BONNE ANNEE !

Des pétards, des sifflets, des cris et des rires de partout. Du bonheur à profusion, en quantité maximale. Des câlins et des bisous dans tous les sens.

Mais eux étaient seuls au monde.

L’euphorie du moment jouait comme un boléro de fond dans la tête de Martin qui vivait ce baiser comme une promesse d’amour mais aussi une promesse d’avenir. Un baiser qui voulait dire cent choses à la fois, se bousculant entre l’appréhension générale et le milieu stérile dans lequel il s’était plongé pendant un moment.

Une main dans le cou, un regard fiévreux et Martin était heureux. Quelqu’un l’attendait ici, et lui aurait quelqu’un à attendre de l’autre côté.

-Bonne année Yann.

-Bonne année Martin.

On vint les applaudir après quelques secondes, le temps que tous prennent conscience de leur proximité. On les félicita, les chariant un peu.

Martin rougit,  baissant la tête alors que Yann tentait vainement de défendre un quelconque honneur inexistant bien que cela demeurait inutile.

Personne ne les jugeait, aucuns de leurs amis ne leur tournaient le dos. Cela ressemblait à une nouvelle étape qui avait été franchie, mettant fin à des années de non-dits.

Panayotis, Etienne, Camille, Paul, Clément… Toute la bande vint leur souhaiter la nouvelle année à grand coup de câlins et frappes sur la tête

Hugo était là aussi, mais un peu plus en retrait, couvant Martin du regard avec insistance. Ses cernes ressortaient plus que d’habitude et il lui parut soudainement fatigué.

Alors que Yann commençait à souhaiter la nouvelle année à tout le monde, Martin se détacha de lui et s’avança vers Hugo qui lui fit un petit sourire.

Sans un mot, Martin l’attira dans ses bras et l’étreignit avec force. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, et soupira. Une émotion forte envahit sa poitrine, tellement pesante que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Merci pour tout, murmura Martin tout contre son oreille.

Hugo passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de son ami en inspirant douloureusement. Il ne répondit pas mais Martin n’attendait rien de sa part. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui en résultait.

Quelque part, Hugo lui laisserait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur.

Lui aussi d’ailleurs, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Je vais rendre jaloux Vincent à rester dans tes bras comme ça, rit un peu Martin au bout de quelques secondes.

-Il n’est pas difficile comme gars ne t’inquiète pas, ricana Hugo.

-J’imagine bien.

Hugo repoussa légèrement Martin qui se dégagea de leur étreinte, non sans garder ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

-Toi aussi je te dois des excuses, souffla Martin en soutenant son regard qui devint  tout de suite plus triste.

-Plus tard, murmura Hugo en baissant les yeux.

Hugo esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner mais Martin le retint encore une fois.

-Hugo, promet-moi d’être heureux avec Vincent. Promet moi que si ça va pas tu viendras me voir.

Il y avait une sorte de supplication dans sa voix. Hugo le regarda intensément, surpris. Finalement il hocha la tête en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, le vrai. Celui qui était sincère.

-J’te le promet.

Martin lui rendit son sourire.

Il demeurait cette petite pointe de mélancolie sur le visage de son ami qui ne le quitterait surement jamais.

-Bonne année Hugo.

-Bonne année à toi aussi Martin.

Hugo partit pour de bon, rejoignant Vincent qui était perdu au milieu de la foule. Martin le suivit du regard avant de remarquer Valentine qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

Elle lui souffla un « bonne année » muet avec un clin d’œil. Il la remercia de la même façon, tachant de transmettre ses meilleurs sentiments.

Valentine aussi aurait droit à des excuses. Tous plus au moins en fait. Mais surtout, ils auraient tous besoin de se poser tranquillement, tous ensembles afin de briser les barrières du silence.

Paris brillait, s’échauffait alors que les rues vivaient sous les rires et la musique. Les gens dansaient à en perdre la tête, oubliant leurs problèmes et ne se rappelant de rien.

Vivre au maximum auprès d’eux. Ses amis, sa famille mais aussi tous ceux qui lui étaient étrangers. Il n’y avait plus de temps pour faire des différences.

Martin retrouva les bras et la bouche de Yann, enfin. Ils avaient beaucoup à rattraper, à se dire et à se promettre.

De l’amitié, oui. De l’amour ? Oui, surement, mais lequel ? Autant de réponses et de questions qu’il fallait élucider.

Et puis il y avait dehors. Ce dehors imprévisible, dangereux mais qui était une raison à lui seul pour s’y plonger. Celui qui l’avait tant fait souffrir, tant fait basculer alors que la lumière n’avait pas disparu, attendant son heure.

Tous devaient vivre dans le présent pour construire leur propre futur.

-

 _On_ attend des autres qu’ils bougent à notre place. Dans ces temps de haine et de peur, où l’indifférence se fait une place au sein des mœurs et que l’amour, au simple mot jusqu’à son sens profond sont oubliés, il est important de continuer à croire aux autres et en nous-même. Pour garder son humanité.

Il est tard et entre deux soupirs, Martin s’imagine

_Nous serons encore ensembles l’année prochaine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.  
> Pour la petite histoire concernant la chanson, j'avais cru à l'époque que Bono dans New Year's Day parlait du fait qu'il espérait que sa copine et lui seraient encore là pour fêter le nouvel an (au vu de contexte de Guerre Froide / Conflit entre l'Irlande du Nord, du Sud etc...). Et j'ai trouvé que ce sens là était beau, si on se remet au jour d'aujourd'hui, il y a une résonance assez lourde. C'est important qu'on retrouve ce qui crée le vivre ensemble mais également ce qui est au fondement de toutes les relations humaines.  
> Bon je m'enfonce dans quelque chose d'assez sérieux et on pourrait y passer des heures. Mais voilà ça me tenait à cœur de faire une histoire basée dessus.
> 
> / Pensés à tout ceux qu'on ne voit pas et qu'on ne verra sans doute jamais, quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvent. /
> 
> Edit du 23/03/2017 :  
> Cet OS a été publié un jour avant "l'anniversaire" des attentats de Bruxelles. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence mais j'espère que cela n'a pas trop gêné (ça peut paraître incongru pour certains et je comprends totalement). Malheureusement cet OS a été aussi publié un jour avant l'attentat de Londres. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'était soudain et encore une fois on se demande quand est ce que ça s’arrêtera.
> 
> Vos commentaires m'ont énormément touchée. Merci encore à vous.
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time <3


End file.
